


well, we are

by ymorton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymorton/pseuds/ymorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nick & harry come out</p>
            </blockquote>





	well, we are

**Author's Note:**

> old and shamelessly fluffy. originally posted on tumblr jan. 2014 
> 
> come say hello [here](http://www.ihavea1dbloghelp.tumblr.com) !

The thing is, it’s meant to look effortless, but there’s about three straight months of solid planning that goes into it. 

Harry wanted it that way, and Nick agreed. Wouldn’t do to just come out, out of nowhere, risk the fallout without any sort of preparation in place. 

So it’s months of prep, before the fateful day. They choose Ellen - well, Harry’s manager chooses Ellen and Harry relays the message on to Nick and says, later, tucked in bed and half-asleep, “if it was anyone- it’s alright that it’s her, yeah?” 

“Wouldn’t say no to a breakfast show exclusive, but yeah, it’s alright, that,” Nick murmurs tiredly. Harry wriggles further into him, lets out a sigh. 

Nick wants to go out to LA with him, but his schedule won’t allow it. 

“It’s fine,” Harry says, the night before he leaves, twisting around from where he’s slaving in front of Nick’s stove. Something smells like onions and butter and garlic and heaven. Nick’s sat at the counter, wine in hand. “Honestly, Grimmy. I’ll be fine." 

"I know you will,” Nick says, trying not to sound all panicky. “I just- you’ll be so bloody far." 

"I’ll fly straight home.” Harry’s turned back to the stove, prodding at whatever’s sizzling away in the pan. “Fourteen hours or so. Don’t fret, yeah?" 

It’s not that Nick doesn’t love this, Harry’s easy demeanor, his unshakeable calm. He just knows it’s not real. Harry’s fine- of course he’ll be fine, he’s only just coming out, not defusing a bloody bomb or going off to war- but it’s still a bigger deal than Harry’s acting like. Nick was fucking terrified when he had to do it, and that was just to his parents and Jane and Andrew. 

This is to the entire fucking world. 

Nick feels a bit sick whenever he thinks about it. 

He has to buck up, though, for the sake of the stupid stubborn 20 year old who keeps pretending everything’s completely alright. 

"Alright,” he says, and then oohs and ahhs as Harry scoops dinner onto his plate with a flourish, and the conversation’s forgotten. 

—

The next morning’s a Saturday, so Nick’s still asleep when Harry leaves for his flight. 

He forces himself awake, though, when Harry runs a palm through his hair and says, “I’m off.” 

“Wait a mo,” Nick grumbles, sitting upright, the duvet tangled round his legs. 

Harry turns around - all endless long legs in skinny jeans and a gray beanie tugged over his curls. He looks a little tired and his face is set, anxious. 

“C’mere,” Nick says, making grabby-hands. “Hey." 

Harry leans down, and Nick gives him a kiss. He’s painfully aware of his morning breath, but Harry, minty-fresh as he is, doesn’t seem to mind. He licks into Nick’s mouth, gentle, slow, and Nick sighs into it even as his mind races, thinking of something deep to say. He’s supposed to be the older wiser one in this relationship. Funny how he never feels it. 

"Car’s outside,” Harry breathes against his mouth, pulling back. 

“Alright,” Nick says back, thumbing at Harry’s bottom lip. “I- be. Careful, yeah?" 

"I’ll be fine,” Harry says, with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. 

“Yeah, you will,” Nick says seriously. “Remember, you don’t have to, not if you get really really scared." 

Harry kisses his forehead, gently. “I’ll be fine,” he repeats. 

"Love you,” Nick mumbles, tugging at Harry’s hand. 

“Love you too.” Harry pulls away, heaving a breath. “Will you give me a job if I get sacked from being a popstar?" 

"Personal assistant,” Nick promises. “Chef. Sex slave. Anything you want." 

"Sounds good,” Harry murmurs. “Go back to sleep, Grim." 

"Have a safe flight,” Nick calls after him when the bedroom door closes, and winces. How bloody inadequate. Oh well. It’s too early for him to be eloquent, at least when he’s not on radio. 

He collapses back into bed, stares up at the ceiling. 

Harry’ll be alright. He has to believe that. 

—

It goes alright. Nick assumes, at least, because straight after they tape, Harry texts him only - _I love you very much_

Nick’s at work, and his chest does a funny little flop when he opens the text halfway through a HAIM song. 

 _I love you_ , he types back. It’s always easier for him, to type it. _Brave popstar_

To top it off, he adds a chicken in an egg - it’s a metaphor, Harry will get it - and a heart with an arrow through it. 

_Getting on my flight in a few hours. See you SOON. Watch the interview tonight yea? Xx_

Nick texts back - C _ourse i will. IT’S DONE . Proud of you xxxx_

Harry doesn’t respond, and Nick slips his phone back into his pocket as the song ends, coughs out the lump in his throat before he goes back on air. 

—

Aimee insists on coming over to watch. Nick would protest, but she brings vodka, and he has a feeling he’ll need it. 

It’s not so bad at first. Only three of the lads are there, and Liam and Zayn both look a little tense, sat on either side of Harry like his bodyguards. They answer a few questions about their new album, the tour- Liam does some kind of dance challenge, Zayn tells a story about a fan in Italy who climbed a three-story building and nearly fell off. 

And then Ellen says, “So, now, onto the love lives, boys. Zayn, you’re  _still_ engaged- how long is this going to go on? Make an honest woman out of her, Malik!” 

Zayn laughs gamely, though his jaw tightens a little. Harry has his head ducked, laughing, and Nick stares at his mess of curls. Come on, darling. 

“Soon,” Zayn says. “But we’re really happy being engaged." 

"Who wouldn’t be, you two are both beautiful,” Ellen says, grinning. “Liam has a girlfriend, I hear - sorry ladies -" 

"Yep!” Liam says, raising a hand. “She’s amazing." 

"Which brings us to Harry. As always, Harry, your love life is a mystery." 

"Good at that, isn’t he?” Liam says, squeezing Harry’s knee. Harry smiles, that enigmatic popstar smile, luminous, giving nothing away. 

“Last year you were linked to oh, about a dozen young ladies. What’s the deal, Harry? Can’t make up your mind?" 

"I have a lot of friends who are girls,” Harry says, all humble, his smile widening just a touch. “I think a lot of it gets overblown." 

Aimee snorts, mutters  _yeah i’d say so_ _._ Nick just gasps out a nervous breath. 

"Of course, there are other rumors as well,” Ellen says, cheerily. “Have you ever heard of the term ‘Gryles’? Because people keep talking about it, keep telling me Larry Stylinson is so 2011. I don’t know what to think anymore." 

"I’ve heard of it, yeah,” Harry says. “It’s like, a mix of my name and Nick Grimshaw’s." 

"Nick Grimshaw, if anyone doesn’t know, is a radio DJ in the UK,” Ellen adds. “Sweet guy.”

“Yeah, he’s alright,” Harry says, with a touch of fondness. 

Aimee is holding Nick’s hand so hard it hurts. Without noticing, they’ve both moved to the very edge of the sofa. 

“And people made that up because they think y’all are a couple." 

"Well, we are,” Harry says, easily, and Nick lets out a loud, strangled sound. 

That’s it, then. That’s bloody  _it_. 

“Jesus god,” Aimee breathes next to him, reverent, terrified. Their palms are sweaty, pressed together. 

“You - I’m sorry. You are?” Ellen looks surprised - Nick doesn’t know if she was told or not, but it’s good bloody acting either way. 

“We are, yeah,” Harry says, his face a perfect mask, small smile still on his lips. 

Liam and Zayn both look grim and determined. There are a few random claps in the audience- everyone seems stunned silent. 

“Fuck,” Nick says weakly, and Aimee shushes him, flapping her hand at him. 

“I - oh. I didn’t - well, congratulations,” Ellen says. “He seems like a great guy." 

"He is,” Harry says, smooth and even. “He makes me really happy. I’m happy I can talk about him, thank- thank you for having me on." 

"We’re happy to hear it,” Ellen says, eyes alight. “Is this a new thing, being in a relationship with another man?" 

"It is for me,” Harry says, swallowing. Nick sees Liam nudge Harry’s hip with his own, gives him a small smile. Zayn still looks fierce, like he’s daring anyone to say a word against it. “So that’s new. But we’re really happy together." 

"He’s great,” Liam adds. 

“Yeah,” Zayn says, and Harry keeps smiling and smiling. 

“I’m sure a lot of girls are heartbroken at the news, but I’m happy for you,” Ellen says. “So I’ll have to keep on using Gryles, huh? Not the best celebrity couple name, you know." 

"It’s a bit weird,” Harry says, playing along. 

“Better than Haylor though, huh?" 

Harry gives a big eyeroll as the audience  _ooh_ s. Ellen laughs. 

"Well, we have to take a break, but we’ll be right back with more of One Direction!” she says, grinning maniacally at the camera, and Harry waves at the camera as Liam starts whispering in his ear. 

An advert comes on and Nick stares numbly at it. 

“He actually fucking did it,” Aimee says faintly. “He actually did it." 

"Oh goddddddd,” Nick half-yells. “Yeah, he did, didn’t he? Fucking came out on bloody telly. Fucking  _hell_.” 

Aimee goes into the kitchen for more vodka, and Nick slumps back on the sofa, still feeling faintly ill but also giddy, like there’s a balloon inside him that’s both painful and joyful. 

His phone buzzes on the table, and he grabs at it, heart in his throat. Here’s where it’ll all begin. The shit officially hitting the fan. 

But it’s not one of his mates or his sister or Matt, it’s just Harry. 

_Did you see it?_

Nick covers his eyes with one hand, a smile pushing at the inside of his mouth. Fucking hell. 

 _Saw it_ , he writes. _Y_ _ou did so so sos os os so good xx_

Harry’s reply is instantaneous, which hopefully means he’s off his plane and on his way over. Nick’ll have to kick Aimee out. 

_I was bricking it._

Nick chokes out a laugh. _Sure you were but it didn't look it. Are you in ldn?_

 _Almost,_ Harry writes back. _Few hours of this flight then i'm back. You dont mind if i come to yours?_

What an idiot. What a beautiful idiot Nick’s gone and fallen in love with. 

 _Yes popstar_ , he says.  _come to mine. come home_

And then, a minute later, he sends a green heart emoji and a blue heart and a bicep -  plus a star, because Harry is, in every sense of the word. 


End file.
